This invention is directed to a fully integrated liquid crystal display arrangement having no external adjustment elements that compensate for changes in supply voltage, ambient temperature and/or environment and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display driving circuit that varies the effective voltage of drive signals applied to a dynamically driven liquid crystal display cell in response to detecting changes in external conditions such as the temperature, environment and supply voltage.
Because of the minimal power consumption of liquid crystal display elements, a desirable characteristic in miniaturized electronic instruments, liquid crystal displays are increasingly being used instead of LED displays in electronic wristwatches, electronic table calculators and the like. It is noted, however, that when compared with light emitting elements such as LEDs, liquid crystal display elements do not have switching speeds and temperature characteristics that are as suitable as LEDs. These two deficiencies, slow transient speed and unstable temperature characteristics, render it more difficult to dynamically drive liquid crystal display cells. In particular, the threshold voltage for driving a liquid crystal display cell changes in response to temperature changes and if the temperature drops to a sufficiently low level, the liquid crystal display cells cannot be driven. Accordingly, a liquid crystal display driving arrangement that is less sensitive to changes in external conditions, such as supply voltage, temperature and environment, is desired.